


Punk London Beauty

by HarleyQuinn13



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Multi, Phan - Freeform, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:00:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4848530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQuinn13/pseuds/HarleyQuinn13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old college mate of Phil's ends up living in the same building as he and Dan, she's a successful fashion designer for Alexander McQueen and has A LOT in common with the two -particularly with Dan- lots of things happen after they swiftly become friends with her. Let's see how this goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk London Beauty

“Shit. Shit. Shit.” I say rushing down the stairs of the Manchester underground as I’m about to miss my train back to London from my visit to my cousin Kandy. My straight mid back length silver ombré hair flying in the wind, I shiver when the cold wind hits my bare stomach since I am wearing a plum purple crop top. I can hear my silver Batman charm belly button ring jingle and my black chunky 3 ½ inch heeled ankle booties click on the concrete floor as I run. _Party Poison_ by _My Chemical Romance_ is blasting through my custom _Black Butler_ headphones making me feel energized as I run faster. As I near the platform I see my train and jump in just as the doors are about to close and the song finishes up. _‘Thank god I work out everyday…’_  I say in my head as I take a seat across from an old woman staring at me oddly as she clutches her purse and I roll my eyes.

Lots of people always find me scary and or weird because of my appearance, I have snake bites, an eyebrow piercing, nose piercing, tongue piercing, belly button piercing, wear tons of black and leather along with dark make up. Not to mention I have silver ombré hair, it starts off black at the roots then goes white to different shades of silver and grey. I cross my black skinny Jean clad long legs and take out my red pink iPod with _Markiplier's Heroes_ engraved on the back and press shuffle. I fix my black leather military jacket with silver buttons and lick my blood red lips as _Love Me Like You Do_ by _Ellie Goulding_ starts to play and I tap my black stiletto nails on my knee as I listen to the song.

_~*~*~*~*~_

I climb the stairs up back into London and some tall ass guy dressed in all black bumps into me. I then move my headphones around my neck. “Hey watch it!” I say my British accent I’ve acquired after living in England for three years prominent as I speak. “Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t see you there.” He mumbles. “Its fine no harm done, but watch it next time. Other people won’t be as nice as me.” I say as he looks up at me and his eyes widen when he sees my iPod. I stare for a second at him as he seems familiar. “Do I know you? You seem vaguely familiar…” I say crossing my arms. “Well do you know who Markiplier is?” He says and I nod. “Just look up Danisnotonfire, but it’s good to meet a random stranger but I got to go. Bye!” He says and with that he’s off running down the stairs to the underground. “Danisnotonfire huh. I need to look him up on YouTube when I get home.” I say as I press play on my iPod and put my headphones back on as I walk down the streets of London back to my flat.

_~*~*~*~*~_

I climb the stairs of my building as I curse the fact there is no elevator but thanking it as I get to climb four flights of stairs everyday. As I get to the third floor I bump into Phil Lester who lives here on the third floor and who Kandy and I went to Uni with for a year at York. “Hi Phil!” I say smiling as he smiles back and waves. “Hi Freya, how are you?” “I’m good, just got back from visiting Kandy in Manchester. How about you?” “Good just have to run down and run an errand.” “Well I’ll leave you to it, bye Phil!” “Bye Freya!” With that we go our separate ways and I go to my flat.

When I open the door to my flat I go straight up to the kitchen and thankfully don't run into the glass door leading to it. "Ok, what to make for lunch." I decide on making Onigiri for myself and set up my rice cooker. After an hour the onigiri is ready and I've made several designs with the seaweed, while I'm eating and realizing I made more than I can eat I get my alienware laptop with stickers all over it and look up Danisnotonfire on YouTube. I'm surprised when I find his channel, he has so many subscribers I'm surprised I didn't find out about him before. And then it hits me, he is the Dan that Mark mentioned before that helped make the 7 Second Challenge App. I end up watching quite a few of Dan's videos and am intrigued when I see a book trailer video, I am again even more surprised when I find out Phil is a YouTuber –AmazingPhil-. "He never mentioned this before when we went to Uni together." I say taking a bite of Onigiri. I end up subscribing to both of them and sigh when I realize that most of the onigiri will go to waste because of how much I made. "Hmmm... Why don't I take them to Dan and Phil? It gives me an excuse to meet Dan." I say and I start packing up the onigiri.

I knock on the door of Dan and Phil's flat hoping Phil answers the door, it's been a few hours so I'm hoping that at least one of them is back. I'm relieved when Phil opens the door. "Oh hey Freya!" "Hi Phil, hope you don't mind me coming uninvited but I made way to much onigiri for just one person and I know you have a flat mate... So here you go." I say handing him the container with eight onigiri in different shapes and with different designs made out of seaweed. "Oh thank you Freya! You shouldn't have, would you like to come in? I was just watching _The Nightmare Before Christmas_." "Umm of course! You know how much I love that movie!" I say smiling and we both go inside.

_~*~*~*~*~_

"Oh my god are you serious?" I say laughing as I try not to spit out my coffee. "Yup, I was traumatized after he destroyed my lion onesie." "But you bought another one didn't you?" "… Yes..." Both of start laughing again as Phil had just told me the Krave Challenge that he and Dan had done. Dan doesn't actually seem half bad, he's cute, funny and we have a lot in common. "Hey Phil, do we have any Malt- Hi..." Dan says as he walks into the room. I stand up and walk over to him as his eyes widen. "Hi Dan, I'm Freya Meara Le Blanc. Don't worry I didn't stalk you, I live above you and went to Uni with Phil." I say as I extend my hand and he lets out a breath and shakes my hand. "I had made onigiri but over made so I thought 'Why not bring them over.' So here I am." I say motioning to the open box of onigiri." "Wow, those look really good. Thank you Freya, and it's nice to meet you." "Your welcome." I say and the three of us sit together and I tell Dan a little bit of myself. I tell him my favorite colors are black, royal purple, ruby red, royal blue and emerald green, I love anime, Muse, My Chemical Romance, Metallica, Halloween, video games, books, comic bookd, Batman, Harley Quinn and The Joker.

"Why haven't I met you before? Seriously, we have so much in common! Phil you've been keeping a potential friend away from me!" Dan says and we all laugh. We continue to talk and I tell the two how much I admire their courage to put up videos. "I would never be able to do that." I say and the two explain they still kind of don't know how they do it even after all these years. “So then Freya, what do you do?” Dan asks and I smile. “I’m a designer for Alexander McQueen.” I say smiling as I cross my legs and fold my hands. “Are you serious?! Even I know he’s one of the top designers!” Dan says stunned and I giggle. “Yup, I actually just transfered to my dream department.” I say sighing happily. “What department is that?” Phil asks.

“The Bridal department!” I say smiling. “Really? That’s so cool.” Dan says and I nod. “I just started last week but I already have tons of designs and I’m just looking for the right model to try them out for a photo shoot. And I know what she would look like but I haven’t seen anyone that fits what I’m looking for, plus the woman I choose gets to keep all the stuff she tries on!” I say and Dan looks thoughtful for a second. “You know, one of our friends hasn’t found her wedding dress yet and she’s getting married soon.” Dan says and I perk up. “You guys have a picture?” I ask and he nods. Phil then scrolls through his phone and shows me a group picture with I’m assuming their friends. He points to a very beautiful woman with light brown hair and very pretty brown eyes – exactly what I was looking for- I look up at them and ask to please have her number. “Sure as long as you don’t give it away.” Dan says jokingly but a bit serious as well and I nod.

Immediately I call it and she answers after a few rings. “Hello?” “Hello, is this Tanya Burr?” “Yes, who may I ask is calling?” “Hello, Ms. Burr my name is Freya Meara Le Blanc I’m a bridal designer for Alexander McQueen.” “Oh! What can I help you with?” “Well I heard from a friend that your getting married soon and haven’t found a dress yet?” “Yes, I’ve been to tons of bridal shops but haven’t found the dress…” “Well, I just designed a few and your just what I was looking for in a model. So I was wondering if you would be willing to model them for a photo shoot that will be coming out in a magazine. You will get paid for it and if you like _anything_ that you try on, you get to keep it.” “Really? Of course, I would love too! Thank you so much for the opportunity to do this!” “No need to thank me, you can thank Dan and Phil. They’re the ones who told me about you.” “Really? Well I’ll need to thank them then.” “Yes well I’ll have my assistant Julie get in touch with you then Ms. Burr.” “Oh please just Tanya is fine Ms. Le Blanc.” “Well then you can call me Freya, see you soon Tanya.” “See you soon Freya, buh-bye.” “Bye.” With that I hang up

“I can't thank you two enough!!” I say tackling the two in a hug. The two laugh and hug me back and I smile when I let go and bounce in my seat. “Now I just need to get her measurements and make the dress and gahh I’m so excited!!” I say smiling like the Cheshire Cat. I end up talking to them and watching a movie with the two and at the end I invite them out to dinner and they accept.

“So where do you two want to-. “ “Omg, Dan and Phil!” I hear and it’s a girl about fifteen years old, I quickly stand and take out my phone and pretend I’m not with Dan and Phil. I know how fangirls can get if they see ‘their’ guys with another girl. The girl talks to them for a few minutes while I pretend to be on my phone and look around as if I’m looking for someone. I smile and walk into the restaurant and ask for a table for three, and I wait for Dan and Phil who come in a few minutes after me. They apologize and thank me for not running off, while I smile and reassure them I’m not that type of person.

“Hey, seriously though… Thank you.” Dan says pulling me aside. “No problem.” I say and the three of us all go and have dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes or No? Shall I continue????


End file.
